Behind blue eyes
by Lysangelle
Summary: Someone questions Arizona's professionalism. Because I just love when Arizona goes on a rant. Some fluff included.


Title: Behind blue eyes

Author: lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

Summary: Someone's calls Arizona to order about her unruly actions, a bit of an excuse because I just love Arizona's rants. Some fluff too.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: In each of my fics there's a little something that's all me, a personal thought I put in a character's mind or a personal experience. In this one the real part is about the little boy who suffering from a messy deadly disease. Everything I wrote about him and his wishes is true, so if you have any good thoughts to send that little angel's way, please feel free, he and his family could do with them. Thank you.

--------

Dr Calliope Torres, ortho surgeon, attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West was feeling elated. Her artificial cartilage research was going well and people were starting to talk about it, creating quiet a buzz. Her relationship with the most beautiful woman of Seattle was going from strong to stronger as they started speaking about the possibility of having kids sometimes down the line. They were working on Arizona's reluctance and fears. They even discussed the possibility to go and have some couple therapy if they couldn't manage by themselves. It's how devoted to each other and to their relationship they both were. That truth and Arizona's love were carrying Callie through life like no one or nothing ever had.

As she made her way through the busy hallway, she couldn't help but feel anxious to see her lover again. She missed her. She wanted to see her smile and those irresistible dimples, hear her laugh.  
Most of all she wanted to look at the gorgeous blue eyes she was in love with. With time she learned to decipher those eyes, to notice every little change in them that would give her an idea of how her girlfriend felt.

It's been obvious Callie had a thing for blue eyes and it often was the first thing that was making her turn and look twice at people.

With Arizona it was just the tip of the iceberg though, as she felt deeply in love with everything that was behind the blue eyes.

The dark haired woman skipped to the elevator, feeling lucky as she found it open and slipped inside. As she was pushing on the paeds ward floor's button, Derek Shepherd and a tall man Callie knew was part of the hospital's board joined her in the elevator.

"Ah Dr Torres, we were just looking for you!" the tall man said excitedly.

'Oh joy! And there I was thinking I was lucky…Damn! And I can't even remember his name?!' the ortho surgeon thought in a panic, 'He's the guy Arizona always swears look like one of the X-files' characters!'

Not that Callie would know much about the show, she's been dedicated her life to avoid little green men in any form, even on TV. Ever since the day during her intern year when a whole first grade class had shown up in the ER with food poisoning.

"Yes, Dr Torres!" Derek intervened, sending Callie a warning look, letting her know it was time for some diplomacy, "Mr. Jennings thought it was time we have a talk about the progress you made on your research."

'More like trying to make me sign some kind of exclusive rights contract or something!' The dark haired woman thought quickly. Instead of expressing her real thoughts she smiled at Derek, letting him know she was grateful for the warning, and then turned to the stiff man.

"Of course, we can make an appointment and I'll be happy to explain in details the process I've been working on and where I stand at this point." Callie politely addressed the man, 'And hopefully bore you to death because you won't understand one thing about it.' She finished mentally.

Jennings frowned, "I was hoping we could discuss this right away, Dr Torres. Chief Shepherd insisted he wanted to be present and I'm not sure when we'll be able to get together again."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Jennings," the ortho surgeon answered, once more thanking Derek who had the presence of mind to call the man by name. "But, as you can guess, I'm very busy these days. Actually I was only taking a few minutes break from my research to go see Ar… Dr Robbins about one of her patients' x-rays results."

From the corner of her eye she could see Derek lowering his head to hide a smile at her almost blooper. 'Way to go Torres, blame the extra work to avoid a talk and then almost admit you want to spend time with your girlfriend.' She mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

Luckily… or not, the elevator's doors opened and the chaos that welcomed the three of us distracted them from their conversation.

Callie was instantly certain this chaos had something to do with her lover and got very curious about what her blonde spitfire came up with this time. She was the first the leave the elevator, quickly followed by the two men.

Nurses and visitors were gathered at the nurses' station and some young patients were standing in rooms' doorways, most with parents close behind. All were laughing and cheering.

Between the three newcomers and the rest of the ward a long 'Get well soon' banner was taped across the hall.

They just looked dumbfounded as the cheering seems to raise in level and soon a little boy turned the far away corner, his short arms pushing hard on the big wheels of a wheelchair. He was closely followed by short blond woman wearing dark blue scrubs; she got on her toes briefly to make a quick turn before pushing off and putting the Heelys back into action.

Callie's face split into a huge smile as she watched Arizona racing the boy down the hall, all the time taunting him about how she was gaining on him. How Heelys would beat wheelchair anytime.

Both competitors, totally oblivious to the people standing at the end of the hall, were laughing loudly and a bit breathlessly.

Arizona took the lead after the turn, as the child drove the wheelchair too close to the wall and got briefly stuck. She looked over her shoulder for a second and turned her attention forward again. She was trying to plan when the best time to trip and let the boy take the lead again would be when she spotted the three people standing just in front of the elevator.

Her attention automatically went to her girlfriend, like every time they were in the same room, and she smiled widely. Spotting the two men next to Callie made her loose the smile fast. She almost tripped for real before coming to a stop that was a lot less graceful than usual.

The paeds surgeon heard the wheelchair squealed to a stop a few feet behind her and the cheering stopped suddenly as if the whole floor suddenly realized the situation.

Arizona moved her arm discreetly and made a quick wave movement behind her back. As one, every occupant of the long hall disappeared like by magic. Nurses finding some work to do as patients and parents quickly hid in their respective rooms. Everyone but the little boy in the wheelchair, he only wheeled himself closer and grabbed Arizona's hand. To Callie he looked quite determined to stand by his race buddy's side and take the blame as well.

The paeds surgeon smiled tenderly as she felt the small hand slip in hers and she turned to the boy, leaning to get to his level.

"It's ok, Robbie. Why don't you go back to your room and I'll come and spend more time with you before your parents come pick you up, like promised. Ok?"

"Promised?" Robbie asked with an irresistible lisp.

"You bet, buddy!" Arizona laughed.

The boy threw what he thought was a mean look to the grownups that look like they wanted to create problems for his favourite doctor before heading to his room.

Arizona turned all her attention to the three only other people left in what look like a mile radius area.

"Hi!" she said innocently, addressing the three of them. "Did you see the news about that ash cloud over Iceland? It'd really make you want to stop smoking for good, wouldn't it?"

Callie bit her bottom lip hard as her body was silently shaking with laughter and Derek turned around, a hand moving to his mouth, pretending to cough.  
Jennings on the other hand didn't seem to find the situation funny in the least.

He stepped closer to the blond woman with a hard face.

Arizona knew Jennings didn't like her ever since the loss of Wallace. The situation has been tense between them every step of the way at that time, their agendas differing so diametrically. She was sure the last drop for the stuck up board member had been to have Wallace's grieving father call him an ass kisser. All the while making quite clear Arizona was the reason for the hefty donation the couple would still make to the hospital.

"What do you think you're doing here Dr. Robbins? Turning this place into a circus?" Jennings spat, hands on his hips, towering over the short statured blonde.

Arizona crossed her arms over her chest, determined to not let herself be intimidated by the man.

"We were having a party, Mr. Jennings. It's Robbie's last day with us after a long stay and we all wanted to celebrate the good news. He made many friends in the ward and they all wanted to send him home with happy wishes."

The tall man scowled and waved an arm around; "How? By turning this ward into chaos? You seem to forget this is a hospital Dr Robbins! Not a playground! Should I remind you that you are a surgeon, not an overpaid babysitter?!"

Derek grabbed Callie's arm as he felt her tense at his side and take a step forward. They all knew the board member was a jerk and the sooner this unpleasant scene would end the better. He was hoping that Arizona could deal with this more diplomatically than her hot blooded lover ever would.

"I believe my successful surgery rate and the numbers of healed children we send home prove that I'm quite aware I am a surgeon, Mr Jennings." Arizona answered, her blue eyes turning to slits.

"I see," The balding man retorted, "and what part of that gives you the right to disturb the quiet of this ward, to turn it into a zoo with your foolish schemes. Your job is to treat those children."

"Did you ever spend any time with any of those kids, Mr. Jennings?" Arizona started trying to keep her calm. Unnerved by the man's suggesting she wasn't dedicated to her job or treating her patients at the best of her abilities.

"I don't see what it has to do with one of my attendings fooling around in the hospital, Dr Robbins." The uptight man answered with a self assured look.

"First; I'm not one of '_your_' attendings, my job isn't to make '_you' _or the board happy, my job is to treat those children. And to keep '_them'_ as happy as they can be in the process." The paeds surgeon temper was getting the better of her.

"Because, you see… those kids; sometimes, they are sick from birth, they have to turn into little adults before they can learn to read. They have to learn to give themselves shots. They have to become responsible way too early because they have to be careful of…of… of their feeding tube or stoma bag, or… or central line. Those kids are old before their time!"

Arizona had to take a breath; by now she was shaking from the anger, and from the emotion of thinking back about some of the children which left their mark on her heart and mind.

"Tell me Mr. Jennings, have you ever heard a six a year old, condemned at short term because of a debilitating disease, telling you he wants his parents to have another baby?... Just because he didn't want his older brother to be alone when himself will be dead! Did you?... Or did you hear, after his ba…baby brother's birth that he asked that, when the time… comes, he'd be buried with the newborn's baby blanket!?" Arizona stuttered, she had to swallow the knot in her throat and blink off the tears in her eyes.

Jennings was stepping back slowly as Arizona was walking closer, anger replacing the overwhelming emotion.

"I'm a paeds surgeon, I chose to work with kids, and I work FOR the kids. And if it means I can bring them some of the childhood they're missing by playing with them and fooling around with them and… and trying to make their stay in this place happier as well as trying the heal them, then I'll do it. Whatever you like it or not. Or think it's appropriate for an attending to act like a kid from time to time. Everything I do is for the children sake. So yeah! I'll keep doing it! Because it's who I am and I'm awesome and you're just a…"

An olive skinned hand suddenly covered the blonde's mouth and a deep voice whispered in her ear; "You made your point. Now calm down. Please."

Arizona instantly relaxed at the feeling of her lover's taller body against her back.

Jennings straightened his shoulders and his tie, seeing that the paeds surgeon was under control and finding his coward's courage again.

"You should teach some manners to your girlfriend, Dr Torres. She seems to be a bit out of control both in her work and where her temper is concerned. Not even mentioning her lack of social skills."

Callie felt Arizona tense against her but she didn't leave her the chance to launch herself at the obnoxious man. She tightened her hold on her girlfriend. None of them got a chance to answer though as Derek stepped up.

The new chief of surgery tried to stay out of the altercation, knowing that Arizona could take care of herself. But when he heard the board member, so full of himself, setting about one of his best surgeons on a personal level, lowly attacking a woman he came to really like as well, was too much to put up with.

"For your information, Mr. Jennings," Derek started, his voice full of contempt, "Dr Robbins is the best paeds surgeon this hospital ever had. One of the best doctors period! Both the medical staff and the patients, including their parents, love and respect her. For the exact same reasons you just attacked her for, by the way. So with all due respect, Sir! I suggest you let her do her job as she sees fit and take care of your own responsibilities."

The bald man opened his mouth to answer but was apparently hit by a sudden and acute fit of speechlessness as he just turned on his heels and walked rapidly to the elevator.

Callie let go of her girlfriend, hoping that Jennings wouldn't turn back to them because she really didn't think she could erase the face splitting grin off of her face.

Derek watched the man get in the elevator then turned to the two women with a deep sigh; "Man that felt good! I've been wanting to send that jerk to hell for weeks!"

Arizona burst out laughing, leaning back against Callie for a second. Using the contact to calm her still frazzled nerves, she hated the confrontations.

Derek smiled; the blonde's laughter really was contagious. He should tease her more often.

"Oh, Dr Robbins," he interjected, drawing both women's attention back to himself. "Let's just ban hallways races of any kind, shall we?"

Arizona blushed and looked down sheepishly, making Callie chuckled at the chastised kid's look on her lover's face.

"Yes, I think it's for the best," the new chief added with a frown, "I'd hate to see you get hurt falling off those Heelys of yours."

Arizona lift bright blue eyes to the chief's and saw the friendly smile on his face. She answered with her own irresistible dimpled grin.

"Thank you, Derek." The blonde said quietly. "For everything."

Derek squeezed the paeds surgeon's shoulder and winked at Callie before leaving the two women to go back this work.

The olive skinned surgeon turned to her girlfriend;

"You are something else, Arizona Victoria Robbins."

The blonde shrugged and lift both arms in an innocent gesture; "What did I do now?"

Callie laughed and briefly hugged her lover.

"Are you ok?" the taller woman asked, knowing the confrontation must have shaken Arizona more than she let on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde answered distractedly as she played with her lover's long fingers.

Callie raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"No really! I'm fine!" Arizona added at the look. "I was very angry to have that jerk questioning my work or how I choose to take care of my kids, I admit it. But you were right I made my point and if you hadn't stopped me; my big mouth probably would have gotten me in trouble."

"No doubt about that one!" Callie snorted, receiving a belly slap in answer.

"Where did your _'I'm crying when I'm mad at authority figure_' habit go anyway?" The ortho surgeon asked, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair away from blue eyes.

Arizona stuck out her tongue at her lover.

"You're not the only one gaining an increased self-confidence out of this relationship, Dr Torres." She answered in a fake haughty tone. "Besides, that crying thing happens with people I respect and Jennings is a just a jerk, no respect there. Nope, not one bit."

The dark haired woman laughed and leaned forward to drop a short loving kiss on her lover's lips.

"You're the best Dr Arizona." Callie whispered tenderly, using the name most of the young patients used for her girlfriend.

She thought about the tidbits who escaped her lover during her rant, that condemned boy's story broke her heart. She knew by experience that Arizona rarely talked in details about any of the children she was treating. She probably wouldn't have talked about that family if she hadn't been so angry. Once more she was reminded of how much pain and emotions were hiding behind those blue eyes. Those usually sparkling amazing sky blue eyes she was in love with.

The ortho surgeon shook herself; she could easily stay there and get lost in those eyes for the rest of the day.

"I hate to do this but I have to go and get back to work."

"Aaawww, poor baby, I'll be thinking about you as I go party some more with little Robbie!" The blonde said with a big smile as she quickly kissed Callie's lips.

"I'll see you later at home?" Callie asked hopefully.

The blonde smiled widely at her lover before answering; "Try and stop me."

-----------

Too many hours later, Arizona quietly stepped into the apartment, it was a lot later than she was planning to come home and she didn't want to wake anyone. Though, deep inside she was hoping Callie would still be awake.

She took off her wet boots near the door to avoid making a mess, moaning about Seattle's many rainy days. She dropped her coat on the back of the couch on her way to the bedroom and turned to the slightly ajar door to Callie's bedroom. She smiled, remembering the night her lover sheepishly told her she liked to leave the door open when Arizona was working late. It was her way to welcome her home and to let her know she was waiting for her girlfriend to join her in bed, even if she was asleep at the time.

Arizona pushed the door open a bit more and her smile widen at the look that welcomed her. The bedside light on her side of the bed was left on, allowing her to see the most precious part of her life.

Callie was sleeping on her side, facing the door, one arm folded under her pillow and her other hand stuck under her chin. Her long ebony hair was spread behind her on the pillow and the sheet pulled up to Callie's mid chest allowed the blonde to see that her lover was naked under the covers. She silently cursed the extra paperwork that kept her away from home and the obvious plans her lover had for them for this night.

A mischievous smile appeared on Arizona's face and she dug in the purse at her side for her cell phone. Quietly she took a quick picture. 'Perfect future blackmail material' she thought devilishly, putting the phone away.

She silently made her way through the bedroom and put her purse down on the dresser before heading to the bathroom.

The blonde quickly took care of her nighttime routine and took her clothes off, dropping them in the hamper on her way out of the room. Not finding necessary to put nightclothes on since Callie was naked too she just walked to the bed, turned the light off and slipped in bed as quietly as possible.

She didn't have to go very far to press her body to her lover's as Callie had drifted to the center of the bed in her sleep.

Like out of instinct, Arizona's body molded to the taller woman's, her legs finding their spot in the nook made by her lover's. The blonde pushed dark hair out of the way to avoid pulling on it as she buried her nose in Callie's neck then she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, feeling the warm skin of the olive skinned stomach under her fingers.

She was already half asleep when she felt a strong hand move up her forearm until it reached her hand. She smiled as Callie slipped her fingers through hers and lift their joined hands up her own body. The dark haired woman brought them to her mouth, and kissed the palm of the pale hand she was holding before bringing it down and pressing it between her breasts.

Something unintelligible came out of Callie's mouth and Arizona chuckled.

"My thought exactly." She whispered in the close by ear. Winning herself a huffing sound.

"You're home very late." Callie mumbled sleepily. Having better success with her second try.

"Oh don't remind me," Arizona moaned in a yawn. "Jennings found a way to get even; he decided he needed the peads department's paperwork for the last trimester before tomorrow morning. Took us hours to put it all together."

"I kill him for you t'morrow, 'f ya wanna." The badass ortho uttered less than clearly, making her girlfriend chuckled.

"Naw, would be too much trouble getting rid of the body." Arizona answered in a low voice as she kissed the tempting neck in front of her.

They soaked up the warmth of their embrace in silence for a moment, fingers lightly stroking wherever they could reach.

"You're so warm." Callie finally broke the silence, sounding more awake.

"Mmmm, I must be hot blooded." Arizona quipped languidly.

"Not certain about the blood but I'm really sure you're hot." The olive skinned woman purred.

The blonde laughed; "Someone is awake again it seems. But you shouldn't say that."

Callie turned her head to look at her lover's face.

"Why?" She asked with a frown, suddenly worried.

Arizona decided to play and displayed a serious face; "Well you should be careful. Last time you told me that you ended up in isolation with gauze paws."

"Oh yeah?!" Callie quipped as she twisted around to face her girlfriend. She moved so fast that Arizona couldn't protect herself against the two strong hands that attacked her sides and easily found her most ticklish spots.

The blonde started laughing uncontrollably trying to fight off the deadly accurate fingers. Seeing she didn't stand a chance to keep the stronger woman's hands away from her body she turned to plan B.  
Quickly she dropped her own hand between her lover's legs and cupped her mound tightly. All movements stopped instantly.

Callie moaned loudly before groaning; "Cheater!"

"Hey! All is fair in love and tickle war!" Arizona stated with a dimpled grin before quickly using her own body to push Callie on her back and climb on top of her. The blonde used the effect of surprise to grab the taller woman's hands and pin them above her head.

Arizona didn't allow her lover any chance of reacting as she dropped her head and languorously took Callie's mouth in a slow deep kiss.

"Mmmmm, ok, Miss Robbins, you won that war." Callie whispered against soft lips as their mouths barely separate in search for air.

"Yay!" Arizona answered with a smile, her lips slowly caressing the full mouth under hers.

"Hey, how come you end up on top again?" Callie asked with a pretend frown.

The blonde shrugged.

"Mmm, must be luck…or maybe it's because I'm awesome." The blonde spitfire answered lightly. "Now, suck it up and kiss me woman."

Callie might pretend she liked to be in control but she secretly loved when her shorter lover was being bossy and she just did as told.

The kiss started slow and tender but quickly turned hungry and needy as Callie freed her hands and wrapped them in long blond hair.

Arizona's own hands moved down along the long body of her girlfriend, caressing the skin as she went. Her pale fingers leaving gooseflesh in their wake as they made their way down to the back of Callie's thighs.  
The dark haired woman took the hint and spread her legs, allowing the blonde's hips to press between them.

Both women moan at the feeling of wet folds against wet folds.

"Mmmm, you feel so good." Callie whispered against Arizona's mouth.

"And you feel so wet." The blonde answered as she moved a hand between them. Running her fingers through her lover's now swollen folds. Stroking for a few seconds until she found the already hard clit waiting for her.

Using her fingers, Arizona spread Callie's folds then her own and pressed herself down harder, moaning at the touch of the hard clit teasing hers.

"Oh God, Arizona!" The olive skinned moaned arching her back at the feeling.

The blonde whimpered at the look of her gorgeous lover under her.

"I'm here, baby." She answered as she used her arms to lift her upper body and started rolling her hips against her lover's.

Callie groaned at the feeling of warm juices mixing and clits rubbing against each other. Needing to feel the beautiful woman making love to her, she moved her hands to cover and caress the two pale breasts above her and watched as Arizona closed her eyes at the new feeling.

The dark haired woman started moving her hips in unison with her girlfriend's as she felt her orgasm build.

"Look at me, baby," Callie asked breathlessly. "I need to look in your eyes when I'll come."

Arizona's arms almost gave up on her at her dark beauty's words. She plunged her blue eyes deep in her love's dark ones and almost come on the spot at the love she read there.

"Calliope…" She moaned. "I'm gonna come."

Callie growled; "Yes baby, come for me."

With a couple of hard thrusts, the blonde's orgasm hit hard, making her bite on her lip to prevent the scream that was threatening to escape her mouth.

The gush of warm juice from Arizona's release pushed Callie over the edge and she came hard, her eyes still locked with her girlfriend's.  
After a couple of seconds the blonde collapse on top of her lover and was instantly wrapped in a tight hug.

After a few minutes Arizona tried to slip off the warm body she was laying on but strong arms prevented her from moving.

"No, stay." Callie whispered, loving the weight of her love on top of her.

The blonde lifted her head to look in her beautiful woman's eyes. She smiled tenderly as she detailed Callie's features as to memorize them.

"I love you." Arizona murmured at last.

Callie felt her heart swell; to hear Arizona tell her these three words so naturally, her gorgeous blue eyes looking deep in hers always moved her deeply.

"I love you too." Callie managed to answer through a tight throat.

With Arizona these words never were said as a way to keep a lover, or a quick fix to a fight or any other reasons people use and overuse them.  
With Arizona these three words just meant what they said. No hidden agenda, no false pretense.  
With Arizona, _I love you_ meant _I need you, I want you, I'm yours, _just _I love you_. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing else.


End file.
